


Color Coordinated (The Scavenger Hunt Remix)

by alianora



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Overuse of sticky notes, Slightly warped.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: Time keeps slipping away into the future.
Kudos: 1





	Color Coordinated (The Scavenger Hunt Remix)

Original story: [Sticky](http://www.twelvegrimmauldplace.com/sticky.html) by Edna Krabapple

  
Sticky notes became essential to Hermione in her third year.

The time turner made it easier for her to take more classes, but also had the side effect of making it easier to go and change things if they didn’t go the way she wanted them too.

Admittedly, she met with McGonagall once a week, and swore that she was not abusing the privilege of the time turner, but sometimes it was a little too easy to change things.

Got a lower grade than you wanted on a paper? No problem, go back and leave yourself a note to reword a few sentences.

Potion ruined by early addition of hummingbird eggs? Not to mention destroying your new jumper, thank you, Neville. No problem, go back and leave yourself a note about kicking him in the ankle at that precise moment.

Things got confusing very quickly.

She would be in class, and would turn the page of her Charms book, and there would be a cryptic note advising her to move her chair two inches to the right.

And if she didn’t, she would end up covered in feathers.

And if she did, she had to remember to go back and leave herself the note again.

And little bits of paper had this overwhelming tendency to get lost.

One day, when she was dripping back to Gryffindor Tower from the previously mentioned Potions incident, she had spread all of her papers out on her desk to dry them out. Naturally, at the bottom of her bag was a note warning her against working with Neville that day.

So, she had written to her mother, and gotten a whole stack of sticky notes in different colors in return.

She color coordinated depending on what day she needed to change something. And the fact that they were sticky meant she would find them in her books, on her parchments, on her bedposts, and in one memorable morning, stuck to her cheek. (It was a note sternly admonishing her to “Skip the sausage at breakfast!”)

The biggest problem was remembering to go back and leave herself the notes after she had gotten them and changed things the first time.

And then comes the confusing memories. If she changed something, but doesn’t remember it, did it happen? She generally preferred not to think about that too hard, as truthfully, it gave her a headache.

Even now, when she no longer had the time turner, the habit had continued. She used sticky notes to organize her class notes, to remind herself of important appointments, to leave notes for Harry and Ron (generally reminding them to study).

Sometimes she would wake up in the morning and read through the sticky notes on her mirror, and not remember writing them.

That always left her a little panicky.

So, she understood when she found Sirius Black sitting downstairs at Grimmauld Place in the middle of the night, muttering to himself.

At that point, he had been trying to remember his own Sorting at Hogwarts, but gave her a recipe for scones instead.

She hadn’t even known Sirius Black could cook.

And, as it was late, and everyone else was asleep, they had gone into the kitchen and chatted, while they made scones and hot chocolate.

His hands had been shaking, but he kept talking and mixing, and she found out more about Sirius Black than might have been healthy.

Hermione had not been sure if he was talking to her because it was late, or because he did not know her very well. Possibly both.

At some point, he had faltered in the recipe, and couldn’t remember how long to bake them. So, they sat, drinking their chocolate, until the scones were done. And when they were, Hermione had pulled out her assignment book and wrote down the baking time on a sticky note, and had given it to him.

She had been charmed by his fascination with her sticky notes, and had given him one of her extra pads (yellow, as it was Wednesday).

They had finished their scones, and she had gone back to bed. Sirius Black was still walking around the kitchen, haphazardly putting sticky notes all over the furniture and the appliances to see if they would stay.

The next morning, she woke to discover Ron’s mother viciously attacking the floor of the kitchen, muttering about little pieces of paper.

She also discovered that Sirius Black had no compulsions about going through other people’s things and taking what they wanted.

Her assignment book was in pieces, and there was not a single blank sticky note left. There was, however, sticky notes covering her bathroom mirror and the door of her room

There was one stuck to her shoe. All it said was “Fell off the roof, age 4.”

She was quite put out.

She gathered her poor abused assignment book back together, and stomped off to the store.

It wasn’t until she had thrown a bag of sticky pads at him and gone off to school that she realized she had created a monster.

Every week, she received a pile of sticky notes.

Sometimes they made sense, but most of the time, they were just random dates and notes.

She had initially tried to put them in some sort of order, thinking he needed help, but finally she had thrown her hands up in frustration and decided that Sirius Black was a nutter with a bigger addiction to sticky notes than she did.

In desperation, as his notes were piling up in her wardrobe, she sent him a very large package of brightly colored post its. Included was a letter advising him to contain his memories to his own house.

In return, Professor Lupin sent her three boxes of biscuits.

Hermione contentedly munched on a biscuit, as she added a new note to her assignment book for the next month.

"Send new purple super stickies to Snuffles. Biscuits requested."

END


End file.
